flyordieiofandomcom-20200222-history
Swamp Monster
The is an animal in FlyorDie.io and the twenty-ninth animal stage a player can achieve. You can spawn in as this animal with a level 28 account or higher. This is the first animal who can either eat or be eaten by another animal. Food Chain Status It can eat: * Dead Fish * Frog * Woodpecker * Parrot * Stork * Pigeon * Duck * Blue Bird * Red Bird * Pelican * Bat * Seagull * Blackbird * Owl * Maroon Bird * Falcon * Snowy Owl * Eagle * Hawk * Raven * Mad Bat * Demonic Imp* It can be eaten by: * Demonic Imp* * Dragon * Phoenix * Ghostly Reaper * Pumpkin Ghost * Grim Reaper * Crocodile * Mummy * Black Widow * Tyrannosaurus * Yeti Note: * means the Swamp Monster can either eat or be eaten by that animal. Ability Skill name Poisoning Type Passive Description You have a 100% chance to poison a prey (players only). (If a prey player touches you it is going to be poisoned.) If a prey is poisoned then every second it loses 3% of max health. The only way to be detoxified is to drink water. Strategy & Tips As a Swamp Monster * Head to the swamp! Your food there is abundant, plus all your essentials are located there. * You can either eat Dead Fish and Frog, both have a acceptable amount of experience, and you can even eat them in ONLY TWO BITES (and it used to be one)! This is especially good for those who want to eat faster. * You can also move faster in the swamps, which is great for hunting animals who got stuck in the swamp or are farming there (storks). The damage output you have is very low. However your ability to poison a player in a 100% chance makes hunting in the swamp is effortless. * You quench your thirst in the mud faster than other players do, so if your water level is low, don’t fear the swamp, just go into it. It doesn’t mean that you won’t lose oxygen, however, so do not linger in the mud too long. * Just make sure there are no reapers and other predators around you — they can eat you. You can trap them in the mud, however, if you are good enough to do this. * Also, you can be eaten by the Crocodile, so make sure to stay clear from it when you are hunting for Dead Fish and Frog. * If you don’t want to go to the Swamp biome, try to find a place with more players or more dead fish. If you want more players to eat, the City is a great choice. If you rather eat non-playable food, the Desert and the Arctic are both have a very large quantity of Dead Fish. * If you spot a Demonic Imp, ignore it — you may be the killed one if you chase it! However, it is benefical to kill a greatly damaged Demonic Imp who healthbar is low, but this is very rare (and since your body damage is greater than the one of a Demonic Imp, and your ability is more reliable than the Demonic's Imp burn, if you make one of them collide with you, it's more possible that the Imp is the only one truly damaged). As a Demonic Imp * It may harm you, and you may be the killed one due to its ability to poison you! Ignore it. * If you spot a greatly damaged Swamp Monster, however, it is the best opportunity to kill it. Beware it will poison you, so quickly head to the water after you kill it. * If you light it one fire, which you have a 33% chance of doing, it'll take more damage than you will As a prey of Swamp Monster * Stay away the Swamp Biome when you spot a Swamp Monster in the leaderboard! In the Swamp Biome, there is no clean water to detox you. (The mud in the swamp cannot detox you.) * If you are in the Swamp Biome and you spot a Swamp Monster, run! If it hits you, you are going to be poisoned, and you'll have to go for a long way for clean water to detox you. * Don’t try to save yourself by trapping it to the mud — it moves quickly in the mud, like you in clean water. You will get poisoned too, and it may kill you before you can escape from the mud if you happen to fall in! As a predator of Swamp Monster * Given a large hitbox, you can chase one if it is in a tower or other buidling rather than in Swamp Biome. * If it is in the Swamp Biome, ignore it. It is very difficult to kill in this biome — it may even kill you by trapping you in the mud! Just ignore it. * While difficult, it is possible to trap a Swamp Monster in the mud. DON'T fly on top of it and trap it, you could fall in and get stuck yourself. However hover above it, you're still faster than it in the air than it is in the swamp. It'll have to come out and you can kill it. Category:Animals Category:Swimmers